


Red Flag

by Daisyith



Category: formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Hospital, M/M, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: When the race is red flagged after Max has crashed, Dan knows it must be serious. He goes to the hospital with Sebastian





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasyeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/gifts).



> Hope this is what you were after. Enjoy! :)

The moment the radio crackled into life, Dan felt the nausea rising to the back of his throat.

“Daniel, the race is being red flagged. I’m really sorry but it’s Max, he went off at turn 10.” 

Dan’s hands stilled on the wheel, his mind went blank. He could feel his heart beating fast against his chest. His head began to swirl, the world outside becoming a mess of colours. Max. His poor little Maxy. He’d be alright, wouldn’t he? He had to be. But Dan knew the dangers of the racing world and he knew that it had to be serious to bring out a red flag. “Is-” He began, his voice shaking as he hesitantly asked, “Is he alright?”

There was a moment of silence, Dan beginning to wonder if he’d been heard or not before the radio sparked and this time, Christian spoke, “Uhh… We’re not sure Dan. We know it’s bad, they’ve called in an helicopter to take him to hospital. We need you to bring the car home to us and then you can go with him, Sebastian’s being asked to do the same.”

Dan nodded, forgetting momentarily that the action wouldn’t be seen. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before he managed to push his foot to the floor and get the car moving. As he rounded the tenth corner, Dan held his breath. He could see the familiar reds and yellows of his sister car, curled into the metal barrier. But there was no sight of his son, the rest of the scene concealed by a thin, white curtain. 

“Daniel, bring the car back to the garage.” Christian instructed, his voice calm and soothing. Dan nodded again and continued to the pitlane entrance, thankful that the Red Bull garage was at the beginning. He pulled the car to a complete stop, unclipping the seatbelt and jumping out of the small space. He pulled his helmet from his head and slipped his gloves from his hands, discarding them carelessly on his seat. As he did this, he spotted a figure dressed in red standing to one side, Seb.

Dan rushed towards the German and spotted his red-rimmed eyes. Dan wrapped his arms around Seb, pulling him into a tight hug. Seb nested his head into Dan’s shoulder, his soft hair tickling the underside of Dan’s chin. He let out a few tearful sobs, the sound slipping from his parted lips. He could smell the oil and sweat clinging to Dan, a familiar comfort in the world of racing. Seb sniffed and lifted his hand, wiping the fallen tears carelessly away from his cheeks before turning and peering up at Dan,

“He’s going to be alright isn’t he?” Seb asked, his voice small and fearful.

Dan nodded, “He’s a Ricciardo-Vettel isn’t he? He’s as strong as they come.” He said confidently. As scared as he was, Dan knew that he had to stay strong. If not for himself, he had to for Sebastian.

Seb smiled weakly, taking Dan’s hand in his own as they laced their fingers together. They turned from their garages, away from the pitlane and the other drivers and headed towards the only one that really mattered.

\----------

Dan ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, brushing away the few strands that had fallen in front of his eyes. He had his head in Dan’s lap, his feet brought up to his body as he lay stretched across one of the waiting room benches. Seb’s eyes were closed as he quietly dozed, the fear and worry of the race and their son, finally too much for him. They had been waiting at the hospital for a couple of hours now. Although they’d briefly been allowed to visit Max, they were still no closer in finding out if he was going to be alright. When they’d seen their son lying on the hospital bed, Dan had had to slump against the uncomfortable plastic chair in the room, worried his legs would not be able to support him any longer. Max’s body was pale against the blue of the hospital sheets. His eyes were shut, his body unmoving. If it hadn’t been for the wires and tubes attached to his body, Dan would have been convinced that his son was simply sleeping. But he knew that wasn’t the case. They had been quickly ushered into the waiting room as Max had been wheeled into the operating theatre. The doctors were unsure of the severity of Max’s injuries, aware of internal bleeding but without knowledge of any head complications. It was simply a matter of waiting, only time would tell.

Dan had taken Sebastian by the hand, sitting down before pulling Seb to his lap. Sebastian had curled himself into Dan’s body, nuzzling his nose into Dan’s neck as he slipped his arms around Dan’s shoulders. Dan had held the German tightly as they both let the tears fall: tears of worry, tears of concern, tears of fear. All they wanted was for their son to be alright. But that was the one thing they couldn’t guarantee.

Dan wasn’t sure how much time had passed before an unfamiliar hand was shaking his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open, blinking dazedly as he peered around the room. It had taken him a moment to realise that he was still in the hospital after having fallen asleep himself. He was looking into the face of a tired doctor, a small smile on her face,

“If you’d like to come with me Sir, Max is awake and you can see him now.” She said and Dan let out a relieved sigh. He gently shook Seb’s shoulder, smiling as he grumbled sleepily and turned to nuzzle into Dan’s jumper - Christian had visited briefly for any updates on Max and to bring a change of clothes for both men - eyes still shut.

“Seb…” Dan called softly, “Come on sleepy…” He said, shaking Seb’s shoulder with a little more force, “Max is awake sweetheart.”

At those words, Sebastian opened his eyes and immediately sat upright, bringing his hands to his eyes as he rubbed away the sleep. He turned to look at Dan, a grin on his face, “He’s alright?” He asked, unsure if he’d imagined the words in his sleep.  
With a matching grin on his face, Dan answered, “He’s alright Seb… Our little Maxy’s alright.” He rose from their seat and offered his hand to Sebastian, helping the sleepy man to stand. He wrapped his arm around Seb’s shoulder and together, they followed the doctor into room number: 33.  

Although Max’s skin was still pale and splattered with purpling bruises, his eyes were open and he smiled weakly as his parent’s walked through the hospital door.

“Maxy!” Seb called at the sight of his son, rushing over to the side of the bed, “How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Everything hurts.” He answered truthfully, gesturing towards his left arm which had plastered in a white cast.

A little more slowly, Dan moved to stand beside Seb, “But you’re alright and that’s all that matters. You scared the life out of us Maxy.” 

Max smiled sheepishly, “Sorry Dad, sorry Papa.” He said to each man in turn.

Dan reached out his hand, gently resting it against Max’s leg, “Not your fault Maxy.” He turned to look at Sebastian, “See I told you he was strong.”

“Thank God. I don’t know what I’d’ve done otherwise.” Sebastian replied, echoing Dan’s thoughts. Thankfully, they didn’t have to worry anymore about what could have happened. There were too many ‘what ifs’ in the world. All Sebastian knew was their son was alright and that was good enough. He had his husband beside him, his son before him and he didn’t need anything else in the world. He was happy.


End file.
